


Cry For Me, Princess

by TigerPrawn



Series: x Reader fics/OC [6]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: AFAB OC, AFAB anatomical terms used, Agender Character, Agender Original Character - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Consent is Sexy, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Establishing boundaries, Flirting, Grinding, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mentions of alcohol, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oversharing, Partially Clothed Sex, Pet Names, Protected Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief accidental misgendering, brief mention of spanking, consensual feminization, considerate Nigel, feminine presenting Agender OC, feminised language/feminisation (see note), hesitant OC, past bad experiences, past bad relationships, persistent Nigel, romantic Nigel, slight mention of dysphoria, they/them pronouns, up against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Sam doesn’t mind harmless flirting, but usually draws the line there thanks to some rather shitty past experiences. Nigel changes their mind, about everything.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Original Agender Character
Series: x Reader fics/OC [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Transcendence Fest (Hannibal Fandom)





	Cry For Me, Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennedbymazoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedbymazoji/gifts).



> Note: OC is afab agender and is not ok with female pronouns or titles, but is comfortable with feminine terms such as girl, princess, etc. 
> 
> This was originally written as a c0mmission and is only very vaguely sideways related to Hannibal/Hannibal Extended Universe. But as it's my first time writing an Agender character, I thought this event would be a good time to post it.  
> Don't worry I will also be posting some Hannigram for the fest later in the week too :D

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/50547426328/in/dateposted/)

Sam couldn’t pretend they hadn’t noticed the hot guy hanging around every time the horror movie club met at the bar. 

With his tattooed neck and sly grin, he looked like a bad boy. But every time he said anything to them in passing as they ordered drinks, it was friendly. Sometimes almost sweet and often flirtatious. And that was a mixture that Sam found dangerously irresistible.

As attractive as the man was, Sam was content only to encourage a flirtation from afar. They’d had enough shitty previous experiences to really doubt people’s motivations and hesitate in letting anyone close. Especially as it was all too easy to latch onto that attention and affection only for it all to end badly. So flirting from afar was an ideal level of gratification.

Sam wasn’t unaware of how people sometimes looked at them, or even tried to pick them up. They were pretty feminine in presentation with a fuller figure. They wore a lot of black, a hold over from their gothy teen years, but now shot through with a bright colour here or there, sometimes a streak in their dark pixie cut. Sam was cute and flirtatious, so it wasn’t uncommon for them to get smiles, winks, a flirtatious look and to be chatted up at a bar. But that was as far as Sam wanted to take it most of the time. This guy though? Yeah, dangerously irresistible. 

In fact, _sweet tattooed bad boy_ , as Sam had come to think of him, was the main reason they had kept suggesting this bar to the club for their post viewing drinks. 

Sure, it had really big booths that allowed them all to sit at a round table, and the music was never so loud that they couldn’t hear each other. It even did great food, if anyone wanted snacks or dinner. All in all a great place for a movie club to discuss the film they’d just watched. And Sam could admit it was always nice to have something pretty to look at whilst they were there. Especially after a couple of hours of gore and then another couple dissecting the minutiae of it. 

And he was pretty much _always_ there. He’d smile over at the group and Sam didn’t miss the way his eyes seemed to linger on them, the way his smile softened. 

It did take Sam an embarrassingly long time to realise that the man actually owned the bar. 

Maybe he was just friendly to all the customers? Locking eyes with them, smoldering and smiling and that one time he seemed to unconsciously lick his lips? Sure, he was likely that way with everyone. Though no one else in Sam’s group seemed to notice it. 

Sam only let themself believe that he genuinely was flirting from the other side of the room the evening that they nearly ran into the man as they entered the bar. 

After the movie Sam had stopped to send a quick message to their housemate about getting groceries in the morning and the others had gone ahead. The group had already grabbed a table when Sam hurriedly entered the bar and walked straight into the sweet tattooed bad boy. 

“Shit!” Sam cursed before they even realised who it was they’d knocked into, and then fell silent when they did. Cheeks burning as he smiled at them, his hands on their arms to steady them. 

Sam resisted the urge to bite at their lower lip as they swallowed breathlessly. Flirting from afar was one thing, but up close he was even more attractive, with a raw magnetism that drew Sam right in.

“In a hurry? I’m sure your friends aren’t going anywhere.” The man chuckled and nodded his head over to the group at their usual booth. 

“Yeah,” Sam replied with a chuckle of their own, feeling a little caught off guard. He stroked his thumbs over their arms before letting them go, both actions causing Sam to shudder. 

Sam had intended to walk away and rejoin the club before this could go any further. They had too much baggage they were still working through to flirt this directly. The thought of flirting being more and leading somewhere? Sam wasn’t sure that was something they were prepared for. Either of them!

But before they could walk away, the man spoke.

“I’m Nigel, by the way.” He smiled, grinned at them actually. Sam knew he owned the place because one of the servers had mentioned it before, and they couldn’t help but like that he didn’t mention it. It would be so easy for him to do so and try to use it to impress. Instead he relied just on his enigmatic smile. 

His teeth were a little crooked and the smile made Sam feel like they were a snack and it made him look all the more handsome.

“Sam,” they replied with a smile and a nod. They pressed their lips together, determined not to start babbling as they so often did in uncomfortable situations. 

“What is it you all do here anyway?” Nigel asked, nodding over at the table. 

Sam looked at their gathered friends as they sat looking over the menu for dinner, and then back to Nigel. 

“Horror movie club. We go watch new things that have come out, or to the classic showings at the theatre on the High Street, come here to talk about them.” Sam explained, and Nigel nodded along, seemingly interested. “Why? You want to join?” Sam couldn’t help but tease with a grin. 

Nigel huffed out a laugh, “Not really my thing, gorgeous. Seen enough blood and guts in my time growing up in the not so nice parts of Romania.” 

“Oh,” Sam replied, hoping they hadn’t unintentionally hit a sore point. So they quickly added, “It’s not just blood and guts though. Went to a classics night tonight and saw The Ghost Breakers, it has Bob Hope in it. But don’t let that fool you, it gets creepy in places.”

Nigel’s smile seemed to grow the more Sam spoke, and that was so dangerous. 

“More to it all than meets the eye, huh?” Nigel teased. Sam tried to repress the shiver that ran over their skin. 

“Well, if you ever want to join us, you’re more than welcome.” Sam replied, much more flirtatiously than they had intended. It felt like it was impossible not to flirt with this man. 

“I’ll definitely consider it, gorgeous.” Nigel replied with a wink and then walked off. 

Sam’s blood thundered in their veins and for a moment it was difficult to process the mixture of excitement, delight and the pang of something closer to dysphoria at the use of a pet name often reserved for the feminine. 

Yes, this was all too dangerous. Sam wasn’t in the market to get their feelings trampled all over again. 

*

Sam had had way too many bad experiences with men to not be cautious.

Despite how sweet Nigel seemed and the continued eye flirting from across the room, they decided to be satisfied by watching him from a distance and nothing more. 

That was enjoyable in itself. No pressure, no bad endings. Just some casual, wordless flirting. It was a perfect solution, even if Sam increasingly found ways to avoid having to actually interact up close and personal. They just didn’t want that temptation.

But avoiding Nigel became more difficult when one of the staff left and he started pulling shifts behind the bar. 

It was Sam’s round and they’d hoped to try and time it so that Nigel was collecting glasses or something so that they were served by someone else. So Sam went to the bar when there was no server there, they had a fifty-fifty chance of the first one back to serve them being Nigel or the other server on for the evening, Bev Katz. At one point Sam had wondered if Bev and Nigel were an item, until her stunning red-headed girlfriend started dropping by.

“You’re all becoming some of my more regular regulars,” The voice in Sam’s ear made them jump and they turned to find Nigel behind them. He stopped at the bar and set down some empty glasses before heading back behind the counter and smiling at Sam. “Same again?”

Sam nodded and swallowed. Up close he really was something else. Not just his gorgeous cheekbones, it was his presence, the way he carried himself. 

“Yeah,” Finally Sam spoke and reeled off their order, though Nigel was already nodding his head at the three beers, two cokes and a rum and coke. 

Nigel eyed Sam with a friendly smile as he set a tray in front of them and began to pull the beers, “Beer for you? You don’t seem like a rum and coke kinda girl.” 

At the comment Sam’s expression wavered for a moment as they fought to keep the smile, though now it was forced. And looking up, Nigel clearly noticed. 

As he placed two of the beers in front of Sam he asked, “Did I upset you, gorgeous?” He winced, “Don’t tell me you’re in AA and the coke is yours? Fuck.”

Sam couldn’t help the slight smile at his concern even as they shook their head, “No it’s not that. I-”

Sam looked back over at the table, everyone was deep in discussion and they suddenly felt a little stranded.

“Shit, whatever it was, I-”

Sam shook their head, “No, no. It’s just. I’m not a girl. Um, or a boy,” Sam added quickly when Nigel’s brow knit together. “I’m agender. So…” 

Sam winced, sure they’d now made it even more awkward. And at the very least this would be the end to the across the room flirting.

“Oh!” Nigel finally replied and then a grin spread over his face, charming and flirtatious, “Well, you mind if I still call you ‘gorgeous’? Rest assured I would equally call anyone gorgeous regardless of their gender if they truly were. And you truly are.” He winked and then went back to pulling the drinks as Sam tried to catch their breath and pulled out their wallet. 

When Nigel placed the remaining drinks on the bar his smile had softened and he was quiet as he rang up the till and pushed the card reader to Sam. Sam wondered if he’d just been trying to cover for the awkwardness. But before they could pick up the tray to take the drinks back to the table, Nigel cleared his throat. 

“I mean it. You’re gorgeous. I’m almost tempted to join your club.” He smiled softly and then turned back to his work. 

*

Sam managed to successfully avoid Nigel for another couple of weeks. Not even looking up and finding him in the bar, their usual flirting. They just couldn’t.

Mostly because they wanted to so much. There was something about him that was simultaneously a put off and a turn on. Or maybe the put off was simply because of Sam’s previous experiences? 

With a sigh Sam washed their hands, enjoying another bonus of this bar - the gender neutral bathroom. It would be a shame to try and get the club to move somewhere else, especially after having made such a case for them coming here just because they were awkward about the owner.

Sam was still thinking about it all when they walked out of the bathrooms and straight into Nigel. 

“Woah,” He jumped back with a chuckle, “We have to stop meeting like this, gorgeous.”

His grin was enough to make their heart race. He really was a beautiful man, and now standing close in the small corridor to the bathrooms, feeling his heat, it was overwhelming. 

“Sorry,” Sam said quickly. “I’m honestly not this clumsy usually. In fact it’s something I hate. You know? In the movies when there is the one character who is adorable because they are simpering and clumsy, like it’s a personality trait instead of poor writing.” Sam realised they hadn’t taken a breath and were now in fact babbling. Damn, that wasn’t good. In fact, they were spiraling and they knew it. 

“Well, you’re adorable, but I wouldn’t call you simpering.” Nigel was still grinning at them and it just made them shiver all over. 

“You don’t really know me,” Sam pointed out, deflecting. 

“I want to, gorgeous. I’ve been trying to flirt with you but you’re making it difficult. Is that because you want me to back off or are you playing hard to get?” Nigel asked softly, leaning a little closer as he muttered the words. It might have seemed intimidating if it wasn’t so arousing. “If you tell me to get lost, I will.”

“No!” The word came out quickly as almost a squeak, and it took everything to stop them reaching out and physically grabbing Nigel’s arm so that he would stay. 

Nigel cocked his head, questioning silently. 

Sam bit their bottom lip for a moment before starting to talk once more. “I’ve not had great experiences with people. With sex. I’ve sworn off the whole thing.” they blurted then winced at their assumption and their oversharing. “Shit.”

Nigel chuckled and moved forward, until Sam’s back was against the wall. He wasn’t pressing them there, but they almost wished he was. They could move if they wanted, but instead sighed and relaxed back as Nigel tucked a loose hair behind their ear. 

“Not had things work out, huh?” Nigel asked, coaxing, and Sam couldn’t help but respond, the words leaving them in a rush.

“No one ever knows how to treat me. People don’t always get me, even if they think they understand non-binary people. I’m not something in between, or both binary genders, I just don’t connect with gender at all. I just happen to be in this female shell but that’s not who I am. And I mean, how do you treat someone when they say they are agender but then are okay with maybe some feminisation, and being called Princess and wanting to call you daddy? And even when we’ve not even got as far as that I’ve just… never had much luck with someone who can…” Sam stopped, wincing again. 

“Please you? Is that what you want? You need someone to fucking worship you, gorgeous.” Nigel crooned. 

Sam had to bite back a whimper. 

“It’s more than that, isn’t it?” Nigel asked, raising a brow. “Do you like to be spanked, darling? Like to be a good little princess?”

Sam opened their mouth to reply, unsure what was even going to come out, when the bathroom door opened and someone came out. The guy walking through didn’t give them a second look, but even so it was enough to startle Sam out of the situation they’d found themself in. 

“My friends are waiting for me.” Sam hurriedly said, then slipped around Nigel and walked quickly back out to the bar. 

*

Sam went back to their table, cheeks burning and willing the floor to open up and swallow them. They couldn’t believe how carried away they’d become in that moment and how much they’d told Nigel. It was mortifying but weirdly also felt kinda good. There were so many things Sam had never really said out loud like that before. They wondered if they should have stuck around to see what happened next, after all Nigel’s reaction was not just positive but suggestive. More than suggestive. 

The thought gave Sam another hot flush of thrill, excitement and arousal. One they were probably best off avoiding and leaving things as they were. That way there could be no disappointment for either of them. 

Even so, just remembering that they had actually told Nigel about their daddy kink was enough to make Sam’s cheeks heat again as they grabbed their jacket from the booth and said their goodbyes.

Maybe for the next meeting they could convince the club to meet somewhere else? Because the thought of having to face Nigel again-

“Hello, gorgeous.” Nigel’s words were a soft but startling purr from behind Sam. They winced and then turned, no such luck getting out of the place without running into the man again. “I wanted to catch you before you left. You’re going now?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d better leave. It’s getting late.” Sam replied, even attempting a smile as they tried to seem blasé.

Sam drew in a deep breath when Nigel stepped forward, almost completely caging them against the now empty booth that their club mates had vacated. 

“I was really enjoying our conversation,” Nigel crooned, one of his hands landing gently on Sam’s hip. Just resting there, Sam could pull away from it if they wanted too, that was clear. But Sam didn’t budge an inch.

They shook their head, “You don’t have to-”

Nigel cocked his head and cut them off, “Have to what, darling? I don’t have to do anything. I _want_. I fucking want to take you home and show you exactly how you should really be treated. I’d fucking worship you.”

Sam let out a shuddering breath. It might be the sensible thing to say no, but everything in their entire mind, body and soul was screaming yes. Sam blinked and swallowed, taking too long to answer Nigel continued. 

“Come home with me, gorgeous. I’ll change your mind about swearing off sex.” Nigel smiled at them so soft and sexy that they started to throb with desire. Nigel’s hand squeezed their hip gently and that was nearly enough to have Sam throw all caution to the wind.

But what cinched it was when Nigel continued in a low, husky voice, “Come on, Princess. Come home with daddy.”

That made Sam shudder, and clearly Nigel had noticed that from the smirk that spread across his face.

*

They had barely entered Nigel’s apartment when he had Sam up against the wall, kissing them aggressively. 

Even as Sam whimpered into Nigel’s mouth, they pushed him back, shaking their head. 

“Wait.” Sam gasped, trying to catch their breath. 

Nigel lived above the bar, as it turned out, so the journey hadn’t exactly been a long one in which to establish what this was. What they might do. 

“Tell me, gorgeous. What do you need?” Nigel asked softly against Sam’s lips, stroking their hair back with gentle fingers. 

“No spanking,” Sam said firmly, “Or groping. I don’t like it.” They waited for a response, especially given that it was something Nigel had specifically mentioned. Maybe it was something he enjoyed? In which case this was likely just going to end up another shitty experience with another incompatible lover. 

His frown eased and he smiled softly before replying, “Okay princess. Daddy’s going to be really gentle with you. Just tell me what you want, stop me if I do anything you don’t like, okay?”

Nigel stroked a hand down Sam’s side, landing to rest on their hip again. It was such an intimate motion that it made Sam shiver.

They nodded and replied quietly, “Yes daddy.” Sam swallowed and pressed their hips forward, seeking contact of any kind. When they felt Nigel’s hard cock against their hip, they moaned.

Nigel hummed his enjoyment at the term and chuckled at the moan, grinding back against Sam for a moment. 

“Want daddy’s cock, princess?” He asked with a grin. 

Sam bit their lower lip, lowered their eyes a little and nodded. 

“You can have it, gorgeous. Just need your ground rules first.” Nigel said, caring but forceful like a good daddy. “What can I touch, and with what?” He asked in such a way that made Sam wonder if he’d been with non-cis lovers before. 

There was something in that thought that made Sam feel both comforted and jealous. 

“Want your fingers,” Sam started, nervous now. They wanted to trust in this, in being with someone considerate who wasn’t going to just treat them as either female or some freakish entertainment. 

“Yeah?” Nigel grinned and pressed Sam even more against the wall, trapping them there as he slid his hand from their hip to the front of their pants and began to massage their throbbing pussy. 

When Sam let out a whimper and pushed against his hand, they panted, “And your cock. Want you to fuck me, daddy.”

“Mmm, Princess.” Nigel nuzzled the words against the side of their neck. “I can’t wait.”

He stopped rubbing, drawing back enough to use both hands to unbutton Sam’s pants, pulling it open so he could slip his hand down into the increasingly damp boyshorts Sam was wearing. 

Sam’s breath hitched as Nigel’s fingers slid down, teasing over engorged flesh before slipping further and pressing inside, wriggling his fingers as he pumped them. 

As two fingers slid easily into Sam’s slick entrance, they gasped, clutching at Nigel’s shoulders. 

“Like that princess?” He practically purred against Sam’s mouth as he slowly started to fuck his fingers into them. 

“Y-yeah,” Sam’s voice hitched and they tried to spread their legs a little wider, hindered by their clothes. Nigel hushed and stilled them, continuing to slide gently in and out, curving his fingers to elicit as much pleasure as possible.

“This is all about you, darling.” He muttered, before kissing them again. Slow and gentle, matching the movement of his fingers as the heel of his hand rubbed Sam further towards climax. “You’re in control.”

Sam sighed. It wasn’t the first time they’d heard similar words, but it was the first time they’d believed them. 

They knew that Nigel would wait for their cues and take them. Give them everything wanted from this experience. And that was a gift. 

Awkwardly pressed to the wall, Sam moved their hands down and began to push down their pants, able to finally get them down far enough for them to fall as they kicked off their shoes. They stepped out of one leg even as Nigel continued to rock his fingers into them. 

Finally free, Sam linked their arms around Nigel’s neck and hooked their free leg up to his hip. 

With a growl, Nigel sucked and nuzzled at their neck as he pulled up their thigh with his free hand. 

“Gonna come for daddy, princess?” He asked, breathless as he continued to finger fuck them. The pace increased, a steady rhythm that was making Sam gasp and shudder. 

“Yes, daddy, yes!” Sam cried out, at which Nigel began to go harder, deeper. Pushing Sam closer and closer until-

With a cry, Sam’s whole body tightened around Nigel, from limbs to inner muscles. They came hard on his fingers, eyes rolling as he continued to pump through the pleasurable aftershocks. 

When he finally removed his hand, they were both still panting, and he’d replaced his hand with his crotch. Rutting his clothed cock against their soaked shorts.

They were trembling, their whole body shaking at the power of the climax. It had been a long time since they’d come like that, especially at someone else’s hand. And Nigel continuing to rub against them was making them oversensitive to the point of shaking, near sobbing. 

“Nigel,” Sam gasped and Nigel seemed to understand. He pulled back, letting Sam’s leg drop down though still pressing them ever so slightly to the wall so they wouldn’t fall. 

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.” Nigel’s words came out in a soft growl that made Sam whimper. 

He pulled them against his chest and kissed them as he started to walk slowly backwards, leading the way and leaving their pants behind. 

Between kisses and Nigel removing his shirt, it took long, sensual minutes for them to reach the bedroom. And when they did, Nigel took hold of Sam and lay them gently down on the bed as he continued to undress. 

There was something deeply erotic about how slow and precise Nigel was. He could ravage Sam in the blink of an eye, and they’d let him. But instead he took his time, muttering sweet nothings the whole time. 

“Daddy wants you so bad, princess.”

Sam whimpered, rubbing their thighs together, still so incredibly aroused. Nigel was beautiful, just the perfect amount of toned and tanned. His chest hair made Sam want to reach out and touch him. As did the considerable bulge in his jeans. 

Those he left on as he came to the bed and climbed over Sam, nuzzling against them before pulling back enough to look into their eyes earnestly. 

“I mean it, gorgeous. You’re in charge. You tell me if you want me to stop.” Nigel said firmly and Sam nodded. “Tell me now before this goes any further, that this is what you want.”

Sam nodded again, eager this time, eyes wide and pleading. “Please daddy. I want you inside me.”

“Fuck Princess!” Nigel growled as he started to grind between their legs, the rough jeans and hard cock against Sam’s shorts making them cry out. “Mmm. Still so sensitive.”

Sam whimpered and nodded again, words becoming difficult. 

Nigel pulled back and sat on his knees as he undid his jeans. He made quick work, their eyes locked as he pulled out his cock and began to stroke it. 

He was thick, uncut. Just the thought of having him inside them made Sam whimper again. If he hadn’t still been between their legs then they’d have rubbed their thighs together. As it was, they couldn’t stop themself from sliding a hand over their shorts and palming their sensitive clit. 

Nigel groaned and stood, pushing his jeans and underwear down and off until he was complete naked when he climbed back over them. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, princess.” Nigel growled as he hovered over them. He nudged their hand away and then took his cock in his own hand and began to rub it over their shorts. Teasing so deliciously but serving to make Sam all the more sensitive. 

It pulled another whimper from them and a hitched breath. “Daddy,” they sobbed, “so sensitive.”

“That right, baby?” Nigel cooed, and it was caring not taunting. He really did want them to enjoy all of this. “Shall I take a look?”

Sam’s breath hitched again and they nodded, biting at their lower lip. 

Nigel sat back and took hold of Sam’s shorts, very gently easing them down. Sam groaned, pulling their t-shirt up just a little to expose them from the waist down as they spread their legs. 

“Fuck,” Nigel muttered, his cock visibly twitching. He lay himself down next to Sam, propped on his elbow and his lips to their neck as he very gently slid his fingers over them. The touch against their clit was so gentle and yet still made Sam gasp. 

“I think you need to come some more, princess. Will that help?” Nigel asked as he moved his fingers down to once more slid two inside Sam. 

They hadn’t realised how empty they had felt until his fingers were back inside. It felt so good that Sam let out a sob and felt the prick of tears in the corners of their eyes. 

“Need you…” Sam said, breathless. 

With a low growl, Nigel rolled away and then they could hear the bedside drawer being pulled open. There were a few moments of noise and movement and then Nigel was back and moving between their legs. He began to tease them with his cock once more, this time Sam’s clothes were gone but Nigel had pulled on a condom. And that alone made Sam whimper. 

The finality of it, the knowledge that it meant that Nigel would soon be inside them, made them shiver. 

“Want to come again for me, Princess?” Nigel asked softly as he rubbed the head of his cock over their wet hole, up to their clit, repeating the motions over and over as Sam writhed, nodding. 

With a low growl he slowly pushed in as Sam’s breath hitched. 

They couldn’t help but clutch hold of Nigel as he moved over them, letting out a whimper. 

He felt so good. Not just having him inside them, but over them. And the way he moved? He wasn’t just the best they’d had in as long as they could remember, but it went beyond the physical. It really did feel just as he said it would, like worship. 

Something Sam had never had and begun to consider they never deserved given their previous experiences. And within minutes, Nigel was changing all of that. 

“Nigel,” Sam moaned, drawing a grunt from the man as he slowly rocked, sparking pleasure. “Daddy,” Sam urged, digging their fingers into Nigel’s back. 

With another grunt Nigel began to fuck harder and faster, pressing closer. Sam’s eyes rolled in their head at the pleasure, the friction against their clit, and the perfect thrusting against their g-spot had Sam writhing. 

Nigel lowered his head and began to nuzzle and nip at Sam’s neck, an erogenous zone they’d rarely had indulged by previous selfish lovers. And when the sounds of their pleasure at the action were clear, Nigel grew all the more passionate without losing his tenderness. 

“I’m going to come,” Sam gasped, feeling the pleasure pooling again. Oversensitive and panting, they writhed under Nigel, meeting every thrust until they were breathless and whimpering, tears starting to dampen their cheeks. 

Sam realised they were uncontrollably sobbing at how good it felt, how good Nigel made them feel. 

Nigel must have felt a tear roll down to their neck, because his tongue trailed after it, until he kissed Sam’s cheek and groaned. 

“That’s it Princess, cry for me.” Nigel growled.

Sam let loose a louder sob, tears streaming down their face as Nigel thrust faster and faster, whilst remaining gentle, even loving. And all the while muttering encouragement for Sam to come, to cry more, to be good for daddy. 

Sam continued to cry, unable to hold back. First at the oversensitivity and the feeling of adoration, and continuing through the release it gave them. And further, to the realisation that it was arousing, not just for them but for Nigel too. 

He continued to pepper them with kisses, taking their tears upon his lips as he became more intense. 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you Princess.” Nigel panted against their mouth before kissing them passionately, moaning when he tasted the tears that streaked down to their mouth.

“Daddy,” Sam moaned into his mouth, shuddering as they came. The aftershocks rippled through them and they could feel themself milking Nigel’s thickness. It drew another sob, the feeling so good but adding more to how oversensitive they were. 

With a grunt, Nigel buried himself deep and then went rigid, shaking a little as he did. 

And as soon as he caught his breath he was kissing them again, gentle kisses over their tears. 

“Sorry, Princess. Wanted to last longer.” He mumbled, holding them close, still twitching inside them. “You just turned me on so fucking much.”

Sam blinked and it took a moment, sobs subsiding little by little as he held them, and they realised he was apologising for his own climax.

“W-what?” Sam managed through the tail end of hiccuped sobs. 

“Wanted this to just be about you Princess.” He nuzzled against them, but then chuckled, “But damn. You’re crying was such a turn on. Knowing that I was giving everything you needed. Fuck.” He kissed them again, slow but hungry until Sam was whimpering again. 

With their own chuckle tears rolled again. Sam gasped out a few hitched breaths as Nigel nuzzled against them. He moved then, sliding gently from them and removing the condom before settling on the bed next to them and pulling them into his arms, against his chest. 

“Let it out, Princess.” 

And Sam did. They cried and shook, not as fiercely as they had been but letting the tears flow just from the comfort alone. A mixture of relief and release. Of feeling worshipped and adored, as Nigel had promised. It was something Sam had resigned themself to never experiencing and having it was beyond overwhelming. 

*

Sam only realised they had nodded off in Nigel’s arms when they woke against his slumbering form. 

He was still naked, Sam only clothed from the waist up. It felt so casual and comfortable in a way Sam had never really experienced. They were loath to leave, but equally didn’t want to ruin everything that had come before by outstaying their welcome. 

They’d both had their fun and Sam was under no illusion that it might be anything more than that. At the most this might just be them working through the flirtation and the sexual tension. And as much as Sam had enjoyed it, they had to be satisfied if it was just that and nothing more. After all, they really didn’t know each other even if they seemed to connect so completely on a physical level.

When Sam moved from his arms Nigel was snoring softly. They watched him for a moment feeling an ache inside. Satisfaction and sorrow. It had been fun whilst it lasted. 

Sam rose quietly from the bed and collected their underwear from where it had ended up on the floor. Quietly Sam pulled them on, with the plan to remove themselves back to the other room to find the rest of their clothes and leave. They didn’t notice that his snoring had stopped until Nigel cleared his throat and spoke in a sleep-heavy voice. 

“Need to be somewhere, gorgeous?” He asked sleepily.

Sam shook their head, “No, well. I just thought I should get out of your hair.”

Nigel made a grumbling sound and flipped back the sheet, showcasing his naked and prone form. He made a gesture with his head to indicate for Sam to get under the covers. And so they did. 

With a contented sigh, Nigel enveloped Sam in his arms and pulled them tight to his chest. He nuzzled at their neck for a moment before starting to softly rutting against them. 

Sam could feel Nigel growing hard once more, and that drew a sharp breath of desire and want. 

“I want to see you again,” Nigel nuzzled at the nape of their neck as he spoke, his hips still grinding until his cock was completely hard. “Not just for sex. I want to get to know you. I’ll even let you tell me about horror movies.”

Sam let out a sound that was something between a sigh and chuckle as they nodded. They relaxed back into Nigel’s arms in an immediate and near dream like state. Wanting to enjoy this sensation and all these feelings as long as they were on offer. 

“I’d like that.” Sam agreed. 

Nigel hummed, a pleased sound and pulled them closer still, rutting against their ass. Sam whined when Nigel asked in a gravely tone, “Will you cry for me again, Princess?” 

And then they nodded emphatically and turned in his arms, their mouths meeting in a hungry kiss that spoke of both their desires and the connection they had clearly both felt and wanted more of. 

“I’ll cry for you daddy,” Sam gasped as they pulled back from the intense kiss, the words ending in a moan as Nigel’s hand slipped once more into their shorts with a clear determination to get right back to worshipping them.


End file.
